Besties
by Mangics
Summary: It's a tale as old as time, you fall in love with your best friend, but he's already seeing someone. You keep your feeling to yourself, but you start to notice some unsettling things about your best friend's relationship, and you think maybe you should step in and do something. AU, Main pairing NaruGaa, side pairing SasuGaa, slash yaoi. Mention of abuse
1. Prologue

Prologue

You grow up and you're happy, because you finally think that all the childlike high school drama is behind you and you'll be surrounding by mature adults. Especially in university, where everyone is eager to learn and start their independent life on the right foot. Except you enter university and notice it's not so different from high school at all.

No, actually it's exactly the same, and you're just absolutely disappointed by that fact that twenty-five year olds are still getting shit faced and bumbling in drunkenly into your shared apartment. But that's not the worst of it, your next door neighbor who's a botany major smokes weed almost every night. And you can't help but think those strange looking plants you spotted in his apartment when you went to borrow a cup of milk, aren't legal.

So you beg your best friend to, "Please", let you move into his two bedroom apartment, that's like a half hour drive away from your university. Just so you can get out of that hell hole of an apartment complex right next to your school, and not have to worry about that drunken roommate you found on Craig's list.

Then you finally convince your best friend, and you start to move in after your lease for the first year is up, and you realize the reason he wasn't so keen about letting you move in with him is because he already has a roommate.

And you didn't really have an impression of that guy either way, but simply said that you hoped you weren't taking his room. But you weren't taking his room; no because he was sharing a room with your friend so it really wasn't a big deal to accommodate you. Except your friend is looking all pissed at you for no apparent reason, and when you have a moment alone and you're setting up your things in the room he was nice enough to give you, you find out that your friend of eight years is gay.

You don't really have a problem with him being gay, since you're no angel yourself and had a weird episode with that roommate you found on craigslist one horny and desperate night. So you tell him it's cool, and that you just want him to be happy. But you're kinda hurt, because you find out your best friend's been dating this guy for almost two years, and he never told you.

So after that little snippet of drama and hurt you settle into your new drug and alcohol free apartment and you're pretty happy with your situation. Except you start to get to know your best friend's boyfriend more and even though he's really quiet and keeps to himself, he's really cool, and you become interested in not only knowing about their relationship but about his personality. First you tell yourself you're just being nice and showing an interest in your best friend's love life and happiness, but then, after two weeks of living with them you start to wonder if that's true. Because really bitchy thoughts start popping up in your head, like: "Why didn't he ever tell me he was gay", or "What's so special about this guy he's dating", and the most horrible thought of all, "Why didn't we ever get together?"

Because you realize that your best friend of eight years is really hot, and you've had a man crush on him for a while and now that you know he's gay you're jealous. Jealous of the cool, suave, boyfriend named Sasuke that was able to woo your best friend into a two year relationship. You start wondering what it is about Sasuke, that is so much better then yourself. Because there has to be a reason why your best friend never showed interested in you and instead is dating this guy. I mean sure he's literally tall dark and handsome, but you're not bad looking either…if not on the short side.

So all these thoughts are going through your head, and you really feel like you should stop, because you're living with your best friend and can't afford to have any deeper feelings then friendship. No one wants to be a home wrecker. Still when your best friend comes out of the bathroom with just a short robe on, you can't help but get a little excited. He's adorable after all, with his red hair, pale skin, oh and the fact that he's even shorter then you. It's just too cute! But you fight all these thoughts and try to ignore the fact that you secretly fantasize about him at night. After all, no one wants to be a home wrecker.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting to Notice

"Sasuke."

I bolt upright in my bed with my eyes half open and look around my room. It's dark except for the bright sunshine streaming in through the blinds. I'm a little pissed that I've been woken up. I look at the clock on my night stand and it teasingly reads, eight am. My first class doesn't start till noon, and I stayed up till two thirty playing call of duty! Ok, so that was my own fault, but still a guy's got to sleep.

"I have to leave, let go."

I register the voice as belonging to my best friend, Gaara. Now Gaara isn't one to raise his voice, so I'm surprised I can hear him through my bedroom door. It's not like he's yelling, but his voice is louder then it's usual calm monotone. With a little tinge of worry I get out of bed and pop my head out into the small hallway of the apartment we share. I don't see Gaara or his boyfriend, so I decide to investigate further. Even though, if it's a lovers spat, I really shouldn't get involved.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I question and force out a fake yawn to emphasize the fact that I just got up.

"Yeah, sorry if we woke you." Sasuke says though he doesn't sound very happy. I notice Gaara rubbing his wrist before he snatches up his school bag and storms out of the front door. This is also out of character for my best friend. Gaara didn't get emotional about anything. He never stormed out of rooms, but just walked calmly away from tense situations.

"He's already off to school?" I question, knowing that Gaara's first class doesn't start till nine.

Sasuke let out an annoyed breath and turns towards the kitchen with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, supposable he forgot to put some of the book sources he used on an essay down, and is going to the library to look up the pages of the books he used." The black haired man didn't seem to believe this story.

I shrugged off his attitude, there seems to be more to the story then what was being presented, but I wasn't going to pry. Really I had only been an observer of Gaara's and Sasuke's relationship for two weeks, so I'm not going to butt into a fight they're having. Sasuke got a bowl of cereal and sat down, so I decided to join him.

"So how did you two meet anyway? Gaara was eighteen when you met right?"

"Yeah, we met our first year of college. We were both sitting in the library and got up to get the same book, I asked him out for a cup of coffee. He turned me down at first but the second time I saw him and asked he gave in."

"Did he ever mention me?" So I am still not completely over the fact that Gaara had a secret relationship for two years without telling me, his supper best friend!

Sasuke nods while eyeing me suspiciously. "Yeah, he mentioned you, Naruto. Said you were his only friend, one of the reason he didn't want to come out to you was fear of losing that friendship."

"Please, it's college, everyone has a gay romance in college!"

This didn't seem to ease Sasuke at all, and he just narrows his eyes at me more. "Have you had a gay romance?"

I chuckle feeling a little uncomfortable with Sasuke's stare, and his question. Why did he need to know what was happening in Naruto Uzumaki's bed? Not that there was really that much happening, but still!

"Not a romance, more like a drunken night of awkward sex."

Black eyes study me for a while before Sasuke slowly nods and goes back to eating his cereal. It is sort of creepy how much alike he and Gaara are. They are both quiet and seem pretty calm. Though Sasuke seems a little colder than Gaara. Gaara is a very compassionate person. He wasn't always like that, when we first met he was an absolute nut case, who hated everyone and was picked on none stopped. Kids made fun of everything about him. His hair, his height, the weird dark circles around his eyes. I sometimes wondered in Gaara got any sleep at all. Though during high school he started to cover up the dark circles with eyeliner; foundation did little to hide them so he thought he might has well rock the emo look.

Bullying is what we had in common, bullying is what brought us together. Unlike me, who laughed at the face of bullies and stood up for myself , Gaara just silently took the abuse. He never spoke up, he never told anyone off, and I felt sorry for him. I felt sorry for him because he had it worse than me. Kids would actually push him around and hit him, and he would do nothing, not even tell a teacher. He always had bruises though he was really good at hiding them. One day I decided that if he wasn't going to stand up for himself, then I'd do it for him, and from then on we became friends. Well it wasn't that easy, he didn't trust my intentions in the beginning but he eventually let his guard down.

So I can kinda understand his fear in not telling me he's gay, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I would have really liked to have been there for him, I'm sure he struggled with his sexuality for a while before coming to a conclusion. Though he and his brother are pretty close, so maybe he did have someone to talk to.

It is then that I hear the sound of an electric guitar jamming along to some unknown tune. I look around to try and find the source of the noise, but couldn't find it. I look at Sasuke, who only sighs and gets up.

"Gaara left his phone." He mutters and glares at the device as he reads the Caller ID. "Hello?"

I decide that I might as well get started on my day, and there was no better way than ramen. Yup, ramen for breakfast. It made my mouth water just thinking about it.

"What do you mean, come over tonight? Why do you need to?" I look at Sasuke and wonder who he is talking to. Not many people called Gaara so it is a short list of possible people. Perhaps one of his siblings is on the phone. "I'm not saying you're not welcome, it just would have been nice to know a day or two ahead of time."

I put my ramen in the microwave, while shamelessly eavesdropping on Sasuke's conversation.

"Well he left his phone here. I'll give it to Naruto so he can take it to Gaara when he goes to his class, you can talk to him then. Bye." Sasuke touches the screen to end the call. "You have an afternoon class with Gaara right?"

"Yup, comparative politics, I can give him his phone then. Who was that anyway?"

"Kankuro. He decided he's going to drop by tonight."

"Gaara's not working tonight?"

"No, he usually doesn't work on Tuesday, he was just filling in for a co-worker the past two weeks."

"That's cool." I nod and take out my ramen which is now ready to eat. I sit down at the dining table and dig in. I haven't gotten use to the routine Gaara and Sasuke have, after all it's only been two weeks. Sasuke didn't work, he just went to school. Though I know he isn't freeloading off Gaara because I've seen him do his own grocery shopping. He's getting his business degree from what he's told me, and that seems to suit him just fine. He seems like a smart guy after all. Gaara and I are studying Political science, though we only ever had a few classes together. Gaara also has a minor in economics, so not all our classes are the same. Sadly both Gaara and I also work. Gaara works at a local dinner, from two am till seven am. So he has to deal with all the drunks coming in from the club who have the munchies, and grouchy truckers getting ready to leave around five. He works five nights a week, and still goes to school. It's amazing that he can run on such little sleep.

I also work, but unlike Gaara I only work part time, as a cashier in a local super store. If I'm ever short on cash, my parents help me out, and all school related expenses are covered by them too.

After finishing my ramen I clean up the kitchen, and head to the bathroom to clean myself. For an apartment that holds three guys the bathroom is pretty damn clean. I know Gaara cleans it almost every day after he's done with his shower. All in all, the whole apartment is spotless. I try not to make too big of a mess, but I always feel like my cleaning isn't up to par with Gaara's.

Once clean I get dressed and decided to maybe get an hour of gaming in. I enter the living room to find Sasuke sifting through some papers and a book.

"Isn't that Gaara's book?"

"Yeah, he only takes the books he needs to school with him. He has this class tomorrow." Sasuke doesn't even look at me but just kept sifting through Gaara's class notes.

"What do you need his notes for? You guys don't have the same classes." This question seems to aggravate Sasuke and he gives me a glare. I throw my hands up in surrender. "Just saying he might not like you messing up the order of his notes."

"I'll put them back."

I don't know much about Sasuke, but he seems to be acting strange. I don't know if this is just how he normally acts, or if Gaara even cares that he goes through his notes, but it just seems weird to me. So far Sasuke has come off as a cool headed person, but I just don't understand why he would feel the need to go through Gaara's school stuff. I turn on the TV, and decide I'd rather watch the news then play a video game. We don't have many channels, only the local free stuff you can get with an antenna. We're poor college students, we can't afford cable. The only thing we pay for is our internet, which is a necessity, not only for porn, but school research.

Sasuke gathers up all the papers he looked through and puts them back in a neat pile, before stuffing them in the book. He then gets up and disappears into his and Gaara's room. Sasuke, like Gaara, isn't very social. I suppose that works out since Gaara likes to have his 'me time' too. Sometimes I wondered if they were a bit to similar, and if they ever just got on each other's nerves. So far I haven't seen them fight, except for today's little episode, and I'm not sure if that really was a fight or not.

I feel a little ashamed because I know a part of me wouldn't mind it if they fought and broke it off. It's not like I would intentionally break them up, but if it happened I wouldn't mind. That's really bad. Sasuke seems like an ok guy, a little strange, but ok. It's just, I really do find Gaara attractive. He's one of my best friends, but the only friend I've ever develop a crush on…well besides Sakura but I'm over that one. I can relate to Gaara in a lot of ways, and Gaara really needs a lot of love. I just don't know if he's getting that from Sasuke. Then again I haven't really witnessed much of their relationship. They haven't as much as held hands in front of me.

I just hope that my moving in hasn't put a strain on their relationship. Even with my being attracted to Gaara I wouldn't want to be the cause of his break up. I want him to be happy, and he seems pretty happy. He's been a little distant but, it's always hard to tell if Gaara's happy, since it's hard to catch him smiling. He's probably distant because he's still not use to having me live with him, plus he's so busy all the time.

Sasuke comes out of his room and stands in front of me holding out Gaara's phone. "Don't forget to give it to him."

I grab it and put it in my pocket. "I won't."

It's time for me to start driving to school so I'll make it in time for class. I say bye to Sasuke who only grunts in answer. That's another thing I noticed, he's not very verbal. I really wonder what Gaara sees in this guy. I leave the apartment and hop into my orange four door car. It's nothing special, but I love the color, and it gets me from place to place. The drive to school is uneventful, except for the occasional idiot cutting me off, or unaware of the rules of the road.

I pull into an empty parking lot in front of the social science building. There is a small group of people gathered in the yard in front of the building. I recognize some of them right away and smile to myself as I get out of the car and approach them.

"Hey, Naruto!" The familiar voice of Sakura, a dear friend of mine, drifts to my ear. I use to have a crush on her but it just slowly faded away on its own. I wonder if it was slowly replaced by my crush on Gaara sometime in high school.

"Hey Sakura, skipping class?"

She punches me pretty hard on the arm. "No, teacher had an emergency so I thought I'd come hang out with Hinata, and Kiba."

I smile at the two mentioned, also long time friends of mine. It's amazing how many of us ended up going to the same University.

"So how is the house move? Gaara kick you out yet?" Kiba asks, with a teasing grin.

"No, I'm the perfect tenant." Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba, only know about Gaara, they never really hung out with him. Gaara was never open to hanging out with them, I think he secretly was afraid to get to know them to well. Gaara is use to being shunned and I think he still expects to be an outcast so he doesn't bother to change it. This is another reason why I'm surprised he was able to start a romantic relationship with anyone. Not imposable, Gaara does have social skills, but it must have been hard for Sasuke to convince him to go on a date.

"Speak of the devil." Kiba says and nods his head in the direction to my right. I look over to see Gaara walking up to the building.

"Gaara, over here." It wouldn't hurt if he came and talked for a little bit, class doesn't start for another ten minutes. Gaara looks up and for a moment I see him hesitate before he comes towards me.

"Hello, Gaara." Hinata kindly offers her greeting.

"Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, nice day we're having." Gaara says in a flat voice, not as much as cracking a smile. Of course him acknowledging my friends makes me smile, so I'll just smile for the both of us.

"You forgot your phone. Sasuke wanted me to give it to you."

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asks, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah, why?" I question wondering what's gotten her so happy.

"Oh my god, he's in one of my math classes, and totally hot. Don't tell me he's your roommate too. How'd you swing that? I can hardly get him to say hello to me!"

"It just happened." Gaara mutters out, and I don't say anything because I don't want to out him in front of the group. "Thanks for bringing me my phone. Are you coming to class?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I say cheerfully and wave at my three friends. Gaara's already made his way to the front entrance and I jog to catch up with him.

I hesitate for a while, because I don't know if I should ask or not, but I'm really curious to what made Gaara raise his voice this morning. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Gaara adjust his back bag.

"Did you have a fight with Sasuke this morning? You know you can talk to me about anything. We're friends after all." I give him a reassuring smile, and his eyes study me.

He shakes his head, "It was nothing. Sorry if we woke you."

"It's ok." I say and decide not to pry any deeper. "Oh, your brother called. Sasuke answered your phone. I think he's coming over tonight."

"That's sudden." Gaara says, though there is no sound of surprise to his voice.

"Yeah, Sasuke didn't sound too happy about it. Though I wouldn't mind seeing your brother again."

"Kankuro, has been calling me a lot, I wonder if there is something on his mind. He usually waits until the weekend to visit, so it must be something important."

"Well he has been protective of you ever since you started high school. That's his job as a big brother, he just wants to know your ok."

Gaara didn't seem convinced but he nods anyway and we step into our class and take our seats. We sit next to each other like we always do, and I look over to see Gaara deep in though. There he goes being distant again, I wish he would just talk to me. Or maybe I'm over reacting too. I notice as Gaara rubs his wrist again, like he did this morning. I look and for a moment I think I see a bruise. Did Sasuke leave that there? Was it from this morning?

* * *

I unlock the front door of the apartment, and see Gaara asleep on the couch. I can't help the smile that graces my lips. Gaara is absolutely adorable when he sleeps. I've noticed that Gaara usually tries to take a nap after school, even with that, he probably only gets about four hours of sleep a day, with his job school and homework. Usually while he's taking a nap Sasuke sits next to him and watches TV, it's the most romantic thing I've seen them do…which is pretty sad. But on Tuesdays and Thursdays Sasuke has late classes, so he's not next to Gaara, and I can admire him freely.

I quietly sit down next to the red head, watching his face the whole time for any sign of him waking. Gaara's face stays complexly relax, though his left eye twitches a little. It's totally not creepy to watch your best friend sleep. At least that's what I'm telling myself.

Gaara's eyes start to twitch again and he lets out a little moan, which sends a shiver down my spine. He turns his head and sleepily looks at me, it seems to take him a while to recognize me.

"Naruto? You done with school already? What time is it?"

"It's four thirty."

"I've been asleep for two hours. I need to start cleaning, before Kankuro shows up." Gaara gets up and starts to clean the already spotless kitchen. "Can you go in my room and water my cacti on the window seal?"

"Sure thing." Gaara loves his cactus plants like they were his own children. He'd had the hobby of growing them since he was in high school. I even got him one for his birthday, I wonder if he still has it.

I've never been in Gaara's room, I never had a reason too. I open the door to his room and see a queen size bed with dark blue sheets pushed against the back wall. To the right of the bed is a window with five cacti sitting on the window seal. One of which is the birthday present I gave him.

The bed was freshly made, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous knowing that it was the bed Sasuke shared with my best friend.

Next to the window seal on the floor is a small watering can, with just a little bit of water in it. I pick it up and give the cacti and equal amount of water, without over watering them. I'm no expert on cactus, so I hope I'm not killing them with water. I set down the watering can, and look around the room. There are two posters on the wall. One I recognize as being Gaara's favorite rock band, the other I assume belongs to Sasuke. The room is rather gloomy with dark colors, but that seems to suit the two just fine. There is a white shag rug over the wooden floor, and that's the only bright spot in the room. Unlike my room there arn't any clothes on the floor, at all. I'm not a complete slob, but I'm no neat freak either. Of course my room has a lot of bright colors like blue and of course orange.

I exit the room while trying to suppress the jealously as I look at the queen size bed one last time. I go back into the living room, dining room, and kitchen area of the apartment, where Gaara is still diligently cleaning. He's bent over cleaning the dining table, and his tight jeans do little to sooth my inappropriate thoughts and jealously.

I clear my throat. "Will Sasuke be home before Kankuro gets here?"

"Yeah, Kankuro is coming at six. I'm going to start dinner. You'll be joining us right? You said you were looking forward to seeing Kankuro again."

"Yeah, do you need any help with dinner?"

"No." Gaara says casually and then goes to the fridge to get out the ingredients for his famous chili. Gaara makes the best and most spicy chili, and I love it when I can get a bowl. I watch him cook, and turn on the TV more for background noise than anything else.

It's not long and the front door opens to let Sasuke in. He sets down his school bag by the door. He walks up behind Gaara who is still cooking. "How was your day?"

Gaara shrugs. "All right, how about you?"

"Fine, did you get the information you need at the library."

"Yeah."

There was no kiss, no 'hey baby', nothing. Maybe they don't feel comfortable doing it in front of me, but more and more I'm starting to think that maybe that was never part of their relationship. I can't help but feel that Gaara deserves a little more affection then Sasuke gives. I would at least kiss Gaara on the cheek, even in front of a friend.

Maybe I could talk to Kankuro privately for a while, he may know more about Gaara's relationship then me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Brother's Worry

The clock hits six, and only a minute later the door bell rings. Gaara goes to open the door, and Sasuke glares at it as if doing so would cause the visitor to leave. I don't think Sasuke has any reason to dislike Kankuro, he's a good guy, but then I don't know their personal history. Kankuro cares about his little brother a lot, though it took him a while to figure out how to handle him, so i don't see what there isn't to like about Kankuro.

Kankuro enters the apartment and spots me right away, "Well, will you look who it is. I haven't seen you in two years. How have you been Naruto?"

I get up and give Kankuro a pat on the back as greeting. "I'm doing good, how about yourself?"

"I just got a gig on a local children's TV show, as a puppeteer. So I'm doing great."

"You still playing with dolls?" I tease.

"Puppets are not dolls. Right Gaara?"

Gaara gives a faint smile, "Whatever you say."

"Oh, don't be like that." Kankuro puts on a fake pout, and then sniffs the air. "Is that chili I smell?"

"You should feel special Gaara cooked for you." I inform him. Sasuke makes no effort to speak to Kankuro, though this doesn't seem to bother him, since he hasn't acknowledged Sasuke either.

"Let's sit and eat." Gaara suggests. We all take a seat and Sasuke makes sure he's not sitting next to Kankuro, and is eyeing him carefully. It's really starting to piss me off that he glares so much. Again I wonder what it is that Gaara sees in this guy. Everyone quietly fills their bowls with their desired amount of chili and starts to eat.

"So what made you want to come visit so suddenly, Kankuro?" Sasuke asks casually, though the way he poses the question sounds sort of rude.

"Just wanted to see my little brother. I'm still allowed to see him, right?" There was obvious malice behind Kankuro's words, and Sasuke snorts in response. This exchange causes Gaara to stiffen visibly. I frown, wondering if it's a common thing for Kankuro and Sasuke not to get along. Gaara doesn't say anything, and just keeps eating. I also notice that he's avoiding making eye contact with Sasuke and Kankuro, probably because he doesn't want to get dragged into the tense conversation the two men are having.

"Temari misses you a lot. She wanted to come see you too, but wasn't able to get off work. There've been some things going on at home…with dad."

Gaara tenses up even more and sets down his spoon. "Are you two still living with him?"

"Temari is, but I got a roommate and moved out. I'm sure you can understand why I wanted to leave."

"Is that why you came, because of dad?" My eyebrows come together in worry as I listen to the conversation. Gaara never had a good relationship with his dad. I don't know exactly why, he never went into great detail, but I suspect some sort of abuse or neglect. Gaara absolutely hates his father, he hates mentioning that he even has one. He moved out as soon as he could afford too. As for his mother, she passed away not long after Gaara's birth. I don't know the whole story, I never really wanted to push Gaara into telling me, but I'm sure his mother's absence has affected him. That's why I believe Gaara deserves all the love he can get. That's why I don't like the fact that Sasuke doesn't seem to be very affectionate towards him.

"In a way…he's been asking about you. He wants to know how you're doing, if he can help."

Gaara's fist tightens, and he looks at his bowl with blank eyes. "I don't need his help."

"That's what I told him. But, really, I wanted to see how you are. You hardly answer my calls."

"Gaara's very busy." Sasuke butts in. Kankuro glares at him, before putting his attention back on Gaara.

"I know you have a lot of school stuff, and work, but don't forget that me and Temari still care about you. We want to hear from you, and be sure that you're ok. You know if you have any trouble we're here to help."

"I know, I've been doing fine on my own. Now with Naruto paying part of the rent, it's really been very easy on me. My paycheck goes a little further. I even have some saved up in my bank. Financial aid helps with school, so I'm doing pretty well. There really is no need to worry. Please tell Temari that."

"She would love to hear it from you, why not call?"

Gaara glances over to Sasuke, who is calmly eating his chili. My friend shrugs. "I guess I could."

"If you find time in your busy day." Sasuke chimes in yet again. Gaara only nods in response, and picks up his spoon to start eating again.

This whole dinner seems tense, and I'm feeling really uncomfortable. The one making everything so unpleasant is Sasuke. I'm really starting to wonder about him. He seemed ok, but after the strange things I witnessed today I'm not so sure that I like him. He's being difficult with Kankuro for no apparent reason, and he goes through Gaara's school notes, none of this makes sense or adds up. On top of that Gaara doesn't seem very happy, he's distant and hardly talking to me, and now I find out he's hardly talking to his siblings too. That just seems so unlike him.

Everyone finishes their meal in silence, and Gaara takes the responsibility of cleaning up. Sasuke offers to help, and the red head agrees. I sit on the couch with Kankuro. I lean over to whisper in his ear.

"I'd like to talk to you on your way to the car."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kankuro mutters, with a pensive look on his face.

"So Kankuro, how long will you be staying?" Sasuke asks in a casual tone.

"Well, I don't want to eat and run, so I'll stay a while longer." Kankuro leans into the couch and makes himself comfortable. "How is school going Gaara?"

"It's going ok." Gaara mutters, seemingly uninterested in having a conversation with his brother. Kankuro lets out a sigh, and gives me a look of pity. I just shrug, and shake my head. It's not like Gaara has been anymore talkative with me.

"You're studying politics too, right Naruto?"

"Yeah, might be mayor some day, or your senator."

"God help us if that day comes." Kankuro chuckles. "What about you Gaara what do you want to do with your degree?"

"If possible I'd like to be the Secretary of the Treasury." A see a small smile on Gaara lips, and I'm glad he's dreaming big.

"Dreaming big, huh? You better start making some connections."

"I plan on getting an internship next summer, so hopefully I'll be able to make some powerful friends."

"Of course you'd have everything planed out. Don't forget about us once you become powerful." Kankuro says with a big grin on his face.

Gaara and Sasuke finish up the dishes. "I'm sure Gaara will be very successful and I'll help him along the way." Sasuke joins the conversation. Even though he didn't sound rude that time, I get pissed anyway. No one was talking to him. He seems to just be butting into conversations. Gaara wouldn't need his help anyway, he's perfectly capable of achieving his dreams on his own. Maybe I'm just letting my jealously make me a little pissy, but I am starting to dislike Sasuke.

Kankuro gets up and gives Gaara a hug. "I'm glad you're doing ok. Don't give up. I'll see you again later this month. I'll have Naruto walk me out."

"Ok." Gaara lightly hugs his brother back.

"Leaving already?" Sasuke questions and I have to fight the urge to punch him in the face. I just ball my fist up and follow Kankuro out of the apartment.

"Ok, so what is up between you and Sasuke?" I question the moment the door closes behind me.

"Honestly, I can't stand him. I was willing to give him a chance, but he was a complete prick when we first met. He's been like that to me ever since."

"For no reason?"

"I think there is a reason, but I could just be worrying for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Kankuro unlocks his car and then turns to look me square in the eye. "Naruto, I want you to look after Gaara."

"Ok…is something wrong?"

"I think the reason why Sasuke can't stand me is because he's trying to isolate Gaara. About a year after him and Sasuke first started dating, Gaara stopped calling, and then he stopped answering his phone. Sometimes it would be a month before I heard from him. That's when I started to make regular weekend visits. Everything seems normal, I can't say that Sasuke is mean to Gaara, but something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way. I really think he's controlling who Gaara talks to. It might be that he's just a bit possessive, but I'm worried it might be something more. So keep an eye on them, makes sure Sasuke is treating my brother right, ok?"

Worry starts to build in my stomach, and I nod slowly. "Sure thing."

Kankuro gets into his car, and gives me a sad smile. "I'm probably worrying a little too much, but Gaara is my brother."

"I'll watch after him." I say with determination. With a nod Kankuro starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot. I watch him go, and let his words sink into my head. It's absolutely possible that Sasuke is a little possessive. He seems to like to know where Gaara is, and what he's doing, if this morning was any indication. I'm not going to judge their relationship, Gaara is a grown man he can make his own decisions, and if he wants to date someone possessive that's up to him. I just hope he knows what he's getting in to. I'll keep an eye on Sasuke, and make sure that he's treating Gaara right. As Gaara's friend, it's the least I can do.

I go back into the apartment, were Gaara and Sasuke seemed to be talking. They fall silent once I enter.

"Are you going to be playing video games again tonight?" Sasuke questions me.

"Actually I was going to watch a movie, you guys interested?" I say with a cheery smile. I don't know what they were talking about before I entered but I have a sneaking suspicion that it has to do with Kankuro.

"No we have some school work to do." Sasuke announces with a casual wave of his hand. With that they both disappear into their room. I watch them leave, not really buying the school work excuse. They close their door firmly and I'm left glaring at the door. If I had ex-ray vision that would be awesome right now. Kankuro's words really have me on edge and I don't like not having Sasuke and Gaara in my sight. I hope they aren't' fighting. If I was Gaara I would be yelling Sasuke's ear off for the way he treated Kankuro.

I turn on the TV and start up a DVD. There isn't much I can do if they lock themselves in their room. I watch the indie movie with half hearted interest. I've seen the movie before, and my mind is really on Sasuke and Gaara anyway. If I had Gaara as my boyfriend I'd treat Kankuro kindly, and I would make sure Gaara kept in contact with his family. It's not like he has very many ties to the outside world anyway. Gaara needs to be encouraged to come out of his shell, not be isolated even more. I don't know if Sasuke is a good influence on Gaara, they might just be a little too alike. Besides what does he see in him anyway? Stupid handsome bastard.

"Sasuke!" I nearly jump off the couch. Holy shit, that really isn't like Gaara at all. That was an actual yell, not a raised voice like this morning, but an actual yell! I get off the couch and run to their door. I swing it open without a thought, and my face turns completely red as I see what's happening inside the room. Sasuke is on top of Gaara but ass naked and it's not like Gaara has any clothes on either.

"Holy crap, sorry!" Luckily I was able to close the door before the shoe Sasuke threw hit me. Ok so that was embarrassing. I suppose to be a good tenant, but I wouldn't be surprised if Gaara kicked me out for this. I drag myself back to the couch and plop down, my face still hot with humiliation.

I hear the bedroom door creak open and I sink deeper into the couch hoping it'll swallow me. Gaara comes into the living room with nothing but a pair of shorts on. Ok that really isn't helping anything!

He clears his throat before sitting down next to me. I put my hand in my lap as casually as possible so he doesn't notice my interest in his lack of clothing.

"Sasuke wanted me to talk to you."

"Man I'm supper sorry, I just heard you yell, and I thought you and Sasuke were fighting because of Kankuro, and I totally didn't mean to interrupt your sexy time!" Yeah I'm not handling this situation too gracefully.

Gaara actually musters up a faint smile. "Thanks for your concern."

"I really don't want to put a strain on your relationship…I notice you guys don't hug or kiss, it's not because I'm here, is it?"

"Public affection doesn't interest us, so it is partially because you are here, but you shouldn't feel guilty. Sasuke just wanted me to talk to you. You don't know this but Sasuke wasn't really keen on you moving in with us, it took a lot of convincing on my part until he gave in. He feels like you are invading his privacy, and I suppose you entering our room was the last straw. He's very touchy when it comes to our personal space, and he was already cranky because of Kankuro, so really he's just a little pissed. I wouldn't worry about it too much Naruto, just try to be a little more considerate, and trust that I know how to handle myself. Even if we were fighting I wouldn't want you to get in the middle of it."

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm just a little protective of you. You are my best friend after all."

Gaara rests his hand on my shoulder and I fight off a shivers. "Thank you Naruto."

I watch him get off the couch and head back to his room. I can't help but wonder if Sasuke and him are going to try and continue what I interpreted. Lucky bastard, I wish I could make Gaara scream. I mean he must be really good because I never took Gaara as a screamer. Ok these thoughts are not helping my boner.

I glare at the TV and will my excitement away, but really Gaara coming out shirtless was supper hot. Just thinking about the fact that Gaara is taking part in any sort of sexual activity just mere feet away from me is a complete turn on. I let out a low groan and get off the couch. This problem needs to be dealt with, so I head to the bathroom. Luckily for me the bathroom is right next to Gaara's room, so I might be able to hear some moans of pleasure from my best friend, if I listen closely. I just hope Sasuke is the quiet type, so I can focus on Gaara. God I'm sick. But really, at this point, I have no shame.

I enter the bathroom and lean and ear against the wall. I hear a muffled groan, but it's hard to tell who it's coming from.

"You like that, slut?" That sounded like Sasuke and I actually become a little ticked off. How dare he call my sweet Gaara a slut? I hear another moan and I assume it's from Gaara since Sasuke seems to be verbal.

"Yeah you like that, you want more?" Uh, this is really not good material. Sasuke should just shut up so I can hear Gaara better! "Beg for it."

Gaara lets out a small gasp and my ears along with another part of my anatomy perk up.

"Please" Gaara replies and I press my ears closer.

"That's right, you want it bad don't you, little slut?"

Ok Sasuke is officially killing my boner! I remove my ear from the wall with a slight pout of my lips. Well at least I don't have that problem to worry about anymore. I'll just go to bed, maybe my mind will grace me with beautiful images of Gaara, not ruined by Sasuke.

I stop in the living room to turn of the movie and TV before I go back to my room. With the apartment completely silent and I can hear the small muffled sounds of Sasuke's and Gaara's love making. If you can even call it that. It doesn't seem like there is much love behind anything Sasuke does. I'm probably being judgmental, but a part of me is just feeling that Gaara deserves some tender love and care. Not kinky shit. Of course I could also just be jealous and trying to find things wrong with Sasuke.

Determined to just stop thinking about Sasuke, I plop into bed and close my eyes.

I open my eyes slowly and look around the room. I look at the bedside table to see that it is six thirty in the morning. I went to bed pretty early last night, but still, I really don't want to be up this early. I turn over in my bed and pull the covers up around my neck. Snuggling into the warm sheets I'm determined to get a couple more hours of sleep.

"I have to go." My ear catches the sound of Gaara's voice. Now this is the second morning I've been able to hear Gaara through the door. I know apartment walls aren't that thick, but really Gaara isn't that loud when he talks. This time I wasn't as hasty in getting out of bed and jumping to my friends rescue. Gaara was right I had to believe that he could take care of himself, and if he was fighting with Sasuke I shouldn't interfere. That didn't mean I wouldn't listen in on the conversation. I had promised Kankuro I'd keep an eye on Gaara, so I have to know if they are fighting, and if so, what about.

"Why are you leaving early again? You can't possibly be going to the library." Sasuke's voice sounds very annoyed.

"I have essays to do and I need more than just internet sources." This time Gaara sounded calm, and my worry subsided a little. Gaara could handle himself, he wasn't going to let anyone push him around, he's past that stage. He's not the same little kid that I rescued from bullies.

"What are you hiding from me? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No, I'm doing school work."

"Really? And Kankuro showing up yesterday is just a coincidence? Have you been talking to him? What have you been saying?"

"I haven't been saying anything. Why would I say anything? I only answer Kankuro's calls once every month, like you asked me too. He just worries, that's all. I'm following the rules Sasuke, please don't be mad."

"You better be, just because I let your friend move in doesn't mean you can break the rules. You also didn't clean up well enough after dinner, so why don't you do that instead of going to the library?" I'm really not liking the way Sasuke is talking to Gaara. It's like he thinks my best friend is his slave or something, and who is he to tell Gaara when he can call his family? This just isn't right.

"I really have to go Sasuke, this essay is due next week." There is a pause were I hear nothing and then something that sounds like the dining room table scraping across the wooden floor.

Confused I open the door and peep into the living, dining and kitchen area to see what is going on between the two. All I see is Gaara leaning against the dining room table looking at Sasuke with hurt eyes. Sasuke's eyes are dark and uncaring as he studies Gaara's face.

"Is everything ok?" I question.

"Sorry, did we wake you again?" Sasuke questions and turns his cold gaze toward me.

"No I just woke up on my own and thought I'd get some breakfast."

"Can you wait on that? Gaara was just about to clean the kitchen."

"Um..sure." I don't know what to think, but I'm completely surprised when Gaara walks away from the table and goes into the kitchen and starts getting out cleaning supplies.

"Do you need some help?" I question him and walk past Sasuke. Why would Gaara give into Sasuke's request when he has school work to do? I just don't understand, something must have transpired, something I didn't see. Whatever made the sound earlier is what changed Gaara's mind, and I don't know what happened. I'm already not doing my job. I promised Kankuro that I'd make sure Gaara was being taken care of, but there are too many unanswered questions. I really don't know what type of relationship Gaara is in.

"I'm fine, thank you." Gaara mutters out, and continues to clean the kitchen. I look at Sasuke who only narrows his eyes at me before heading towards the couch and sitting down. What am I suppose to do? The only way I can get some answers is if I start asking questions, but I can't do that while Sasuke is around. I'll have to talk to Gaara at school where it's safer, but we don't have a class together today, I'll have to wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Just a Thought

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto!" I blink and look at my friend Sakura with questioning eyes. "Why did I even invite you to this café if all you're going to do is zone out?"

"Sorry, Sakura, I just have a lot on my mind."

Sakura gives me a look of pity before taking a sip of her cup of coffee. "If you need to talk I'm here. We haven't had a lot of time to spend together ever since we started University, I want us to start making time for each other. Maybe meet at this café after school on Wednesday every week."

I give Sakura big grin. "Aww, you miss me."

I get a swift punch in the head for that. "Don't go making a big deal out of it Naruto, or you can finish your coffee alone."

I shake my head and continue to smile at my pink haired friend. She just huffs and glares at me, before sipping her coffee again. The café is right next to our University but I've never been here before. Sakura invited me out for a drink— her treat!—and I couldn't refuse. Sakura lives in the dorms on campus so she knows the surrounding area very well.

"So what's on your mind?" She asks while setting down her cup.

"It's my roommates…"

"Getting a little stressful living with your best friend?"

Oh, she doesn't know that half of it! Stressful is an understatement, sexually frustrated would be more accurate. But that's not what's on my mind. No ever since I left the apartment I've been thinking non-stopped about Sasuke. I'm really starting to worry myself with the stories I'm coming up with about him. I don't know what happened between him and Gaara but it's putting me on edge. I've been having thought ranging from, "Gaara just tripped, and pushed the table", to "That bastard hit him and Gaara tumbled into the table."

I look at Sakura and an idea comes to me. She mentioned having a class with Sasuke, maybe she could tell me more about him. "It's not Gaara that I'm having a problem with, it's Sasuke. He seems…weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, he's really distant and cold."

"I know isn't it hot? I like my men mysterious." Sakura fawns over him.

"Well do you know anything about him? Have you talked to him?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Not from lack of trying, he just doesn't seem to be very talkative. His friend on the other hand won't shut up."

"His friend? I didn't know he had friends. He seems so anti-social."

"No I always see him with this guy, he's made some advances at me, but I've turned him down. What was his name? Suigetsu, or something like that."

"What does he look like? Have you seen him around Sasuke a lot?" I can't help but be interested, the more I can find out about Sasuke and the company he keeps the better.

"Yeah, he's in that math class with me and Sasuke, I've also seen them at the library together. Um, he has white hair, like he completely bleached it or something, I don't know. He has sharp teeth too. I think it's one of those body modification things were you get your teeth filed to a point. It's totally creepy."

"Does he live on campus?"

"Hell if I know." Sakura shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee. "Why you so interested?"

"I was just wondering. Like I said, Sasuke seems completely anti-social, I'm just surprised to hear he has a friend. He's never been over to the apartment."

"Well, Gaara never invited you over to the apartment prior to you moving in."

I give Sakura a pout and trace a circle around the rim of my cup. "That's true."

"I'm just saying. Anyway, if you want to know about Sasuke, why not ask him? He is your roommate after all."

"Ah, Sakura, you make it sound so easy. What am I suppose to do, go up to him and ask, 'what's your deal, bro?'"

She laughs. "Well not like that, but basically, yeah. What's he gonna do? Bite your head off?"

Right now I don't know what he would do. I already know he thinks I'm invading his privacy, so I don't think he likes me very much. I'm not sure what Sasuke is capable of. If he's rude to Gaara I doubt he'll be nice to me. I just don't know how to read him, he seems so weird. I don't know what's going on between him and my best friend but I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well thanks for the coffee and talk, but I have to start working on my essay for class. I'll see you here next week?"

Sakura smiles. "You better be here." I give her a hug before dashing off to my car. I wonder if Gaara is taking a nap right now. He has to work tonight so he's probably trying to catch as much sleep as he can. I drive for a half hour before I make it to the apartment complex. I enter the apartment and am not surprised to fine Gaara on the couch asleep. Sitting right next to him is Sasuke, his eyes trained on the television.

I can't help but feel out of place, but I don't want to be rude, so I take a seat in one of the living room chairs. Sasuke looks at me, his eyes very cold. I'm almost tempted to just leave but that's what he wants me to do, so I'm going to stay my ass here.

"I'm sorry about last night." I say quietly so I don't wake Gaara. Even though I'm starting to dislike Sasuke I don't want to have to deal with his attitude for the rest of the time I'm living here. So for now I'll make peace, and dig up some dirt behind his back. He doesn't have to know that I don't trust him with Gaara, he doesn't have to know that Kankuro asked me to make sure he's treating the red head right. No, he can just think I'm trying to keep the peace.

"Hmm." That's the only response I get and he turns to look at the TV again.

"I just thought you guys were fighting or something. Gaara had a talk with me, and I sear it'll never happen again."

"I hope so." He mutters out and doesn't even bother looking at me. God he's so rude! I'm trying to apologize here! I swallow my pride, for the sake of civility.

"Well, I just want you to know I'm sorry, and I don't want my presence here to disrupt your relationship with Gaara." That is a flat out lie, I don't even know if I want Sasuke to be in a relationship with Gaara.

"It's hard for you not to disrupt our relationship, the simple fact of you being here is disrupting it. Just make sure you give us some privacy. I don't mind you being here, you are a close friend of Gaara's and he really wanted to help you out. Just try to be more appreciative of what we've done for you."

Wow he really knows how to make someone feel low. "Ok." That's all I can think to say and I get up to go to my room.

This whole situation is messed up. I worry that my worst fears are true. Sasuke is so cold hearted and rude, and I'm worried he's treating Gaara badly. I don't have any proof, I only have my thoughts and I guess that's what's driving me crazy. Not knowing is putting me on edge. I want to talk to Gaara now, but I doubt he'll open up to me while Sasuke is around.

I open my laptop and decide to do some homework to try and keep my mind off this strange situation. I focus my thoughts on finding sources for my essay and writing a good report, though in the back of my head I think about Gaara. I even fantasize about Gaara breaking up with Sasuke. I just think he can do better, even if he doesn't pick me, he could be with someone other than Sasuke. Shaking my head I try to focus completely on my school work.

Hours pass and I have the first draft of my essay pretty much done, I'll leave the fine tuning for another day, it also wouldn't hurt to go to that library for more sources. I look at the clock on my bedside table, and it reads midnight. I didn't think I had worked that late. Once I was able to focus I guess I go a lot done. Not feeling tired I decide to go out in the living room and watch some movies. I'm sure Sasuke and Gaara are in bed. Gaara will head to work around one forty, so he'll get there by two. So he has another hour of sleep ahead of him, I'll be sure to be quiet.

I tip toe into the living room area and pop in a DVD of a comedy I've seen about twenty times. It's still funny no matter how many times I've seen it, and really I don't want to go to bed yet. I wonder if Sakura is still awake, I wouldn't mind texting her. She'd kill me if she's asleep though, so I won't risk it. Instead I just settle for watching the movie and keeping my laughter to a whisper.

Around half past midnight I hear the door to Gaara's bedroom open. I lean my head back on the sofa and attempt to look into the small hallway. I see Gaara and he spots me. He has his work uniform in his hands, but he's still in his night clothes.

"You're still up? I thought you went to bed hours ago."

I shake my head. "Nope, I was working on some school stuff, and then I decide I'd treat myself to my favorite comedy."

Gaara nods, and I lift in eyebrow in question. "It's not time for you to go to work yet, is it?"

"No I was going to take a shower before I left."

I turn around completely so I'm facing Gaara properly. "Hey can I ask you something?" Gaara nods, his expression blank. I bite my lip. Maybe I shouldn't ask, after all Sasuke is just in the next room. "Are you happy with Sasuke?"

Gaara looks to the left before his eyes connect back to mine. "Yes…why?"

"I just want you to be happy. You seem…distant. We hardly talk and we live together."

"I'm busy Naruto…I'll make more of an effort."

"Maybe we can do something, just me and you?"

Gaara shifts his weight to one side of his body before glancing back at his bedroom door.

I give him a smile. "It's just a thought."

"I don't know when I'll have the time…but I'll try, Naruto."

My smile turns into a big grin. "Great, that's all I wanted to hear."

"I'm going to take a shower now." With that the red head disappears into the bathroom and only a few minute later I hear running water.

I hope Gaara can find time to hang out with me. It's not like I want to interrogate him, but I think he'd be more comfortable talking if it's just me and him. Even if I'm over thinking the whole situation about Sasuke, getting Gaara out of the house will do him some good. My best friend has never been a bubbly person, but the last passed two weeks he's been unusually quiet. Maybe a night out on the town will do him some good, and if there is something bad between him and Sasuke maybe a night out will get him to open up. I know I asked him if he was happy, but I don't know if I believe him. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but a part of me thinks he's lying. I think once I have Gaara alone the truth will come out, I just hope for now that Sasuke is treating him alright. If my worst fears are true then I don't know if Gaara can wait for a time we are alone. Maybe I should have been more direct with my questioning.

The bathroom door opens and Gaara steps out in his diner uniform. A simple light blue button up shirt with the words, "Danny's Diner" embroidered on his chest. He looks adorable, and even his lack of face make up makes the circles under his eyes look cute. In short everything about him is to die for. I smile at my friend, as he walks passed me and grabs his keys.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers to me and give a slight wave.

"Ok, and Gaara." He turns around. "If you ever feel that you need to talk, just the two of us, you don't have to wait for a special occasion, you can come to me any time."

"I know, Naruto." He mutters and holds eye contact with me for a while, as if making sure I'm not lying.

* * *

"I'm just asking for one Saturday night. He is my friend." I open my eyes and feel my neck crack as I move it. I look around and find myself in the living room with the TV still on. I must have fallen asleep during the movie sometime after Gaara left. I look at the dining room kitchen combination to see were the voices I'm hearing are coming from. I see no one, so I slowly get up and stretch.

"Why do you need time alone with him?" I scratch my head and lean over the couch to look into the hallway and see Gaara's bedroom door slightly ajar.

"He's my friend Sasuke. I've given up a lot of contact with him over the two years I've been with you. Can't I just reconnect with him? Do you really have to be so suspicious of everything?"

"I've told you before it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't' trust them. I'm trying to protect you! You've been hurt to many times Gaara."

"I want to have a life."

"So the life I'm giving you isn't good enough?" There is a silence, and then I hear shuffling. "Answer me!"

"Ow, Sasuke stop." Gaara's voice is low as if warning the man, and there is another silence.

"I said answer me." Again there is nothing, and then I hear the sharp sound of a slap.

I jump over the couch and head to the door knocking on it loudly. "Is everything ok?"

I get no response, but I hear a harsh whisper. Gaara comes to the door and all I can see is his right eye as he looks through the door sliver. "It's fine Naruto, excuse us." He says before closing the door in my face, and I hear the sound of the lock turning.

What am I suppose to do? I can't just force my way into the room, but I'm pretty damn sure that I heard a slap. Sasuke hit Gaara, I'm damn sure of it! Now I may not know Sasuke and Gaara may be able to handle himself, but there is a raging feeling inside of me and I just want to help my best friend. I know he's not the same kid who couldn't stand up to bullies, but somehow I still have that same will to protect him. I do the only thing I can do and push my ear against the door so I can hear what's going on.

I only hear some muffles sound of shoes moving across the wooden floor and the rustle of fabric. "I'm sorry, but can't he be the exception? He's never done anything to me."

"I've already let him stay here, he's not going to take you away from me."

"I'm not leaving Sasuke. Now let me go."

I hear more rustling and I step away from the door and hide in my own room. I hear Gaara's door open and footsteps walking away, before I hear the front door close. I look at the clock and note that it's almost time for Gaara's first class, so it was probably the red head who just left. I open the door, anger still prevalent in my mind. Sasuke had hit Gaara, I'm sure of it. I'll put that man in his place. How dare he even raise a hand against Gaara? I reach for the door leading to Sasuke's and Gaara's shared room.

The room is dark and all I see is a figure sitting on the bed, shoulders shaking in quiet sobs. Sasuke is crying…what the fuck is happening between those two? Nothing makes sense, nothing connects, the things I expect don't seem to be right. Sasuke is cold hearted and he hurt Gaara but somehow I can't bring myself to hit a crying man.

I walk away as quietly as possible, and go into the living room. I take out my cell phone and dial Sakura's number.

"Hello?" She answers after only two rings.

"Sakura do you have that math class you share with Sasuke today?"

"Yeah at two o'clock, why?"

"When does it let out?

"At four, why? Naruto what's going on?"

"I need you to talk to that friend of Sasuke's. You said he flirted with you before, stall him until I get there. Do whatever you have to, flip your hair, bat your eyes, whatever."

"What, I don't understand—"

"Please, Sakura do this for me." I interrupt her.

"Ok…but I deserve an explanation." She says with a grouchy voice.

"I will explain it to you, just not now, I've got to go."

I hang up the phone, and look over my shoulder hoping that Sasuke didn't hear my conversation. I go back into the hallway and peek into his room, he is still in the same position he was in early, head in hand and shoulders shaking. With Sakura's help hopefully this afternoon I'll have more information about Sasuke. Who is he, were is he from, and how exactly did he and Gaara end up dating? I just believe there is more to their story then what I'm being told.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A little Preparation

I flat out stare at Gaara's face during our comparative politics class. Right under Gaara's right eye is a small mark. A bruise left behind by Sasuke, no doubt, and I can't help but stare. I really want to ask about it, ask what the hell is going on, and why Sasuke is treating him this way. But I know that won't get me anywhere. Gaara would just clamp up or defend the bastard. I don't know what's going on, but there is no excuse to hit you boyfriend. Even if you cry and feel bad afterwards.

Maybe I should have straightened Sasuke out, and given him a piece of my mind, to hell with him crying. I just want to protect Gaara, and even if I don't understand what's going on, it's still not ok for Sasuke to slap him. I can only hope that I'll get some answers today from that friend of Sasuke's. I want to know about the black haired man, I want to know why he and Gaara are together. Why is he worth keeping around? Why hasn't Gaara kicked him to the curb yet? Why in the world would he be crying after hurting my best friend? All these questions I want answers to, and I can hardly wait for four o'clock to come around.

The professor wraps up his lecture and I realize I've spent the whole class period thinking about Gaara and staring at him. I'm sure he noticed though he never looked at me once. The red head gathers his notes and finally glances over at me.

"How are you doing?" I question innocently.

"I'm fine, will you have to borrow my notes? I noticed you didn't take any."

"Yeah I had a lot on my mind…"

Gaara gives me a long hard look. "You shouldn't worry Naruto."

"What do you mean? Look at you." I reach out a hand to brush over the small bruise on his cheek. Gaara flinches away from the touch and looks into my eyes with question.

"Just don't worry about it. It's just the way things are. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Gaara turns to walk away from me, but I follow after him before grabbing his arm.

"Then explain it, because right now all I see is that bruise. That's not right Gaara, he shouldn't be doing that to you."

"That's how love can be sometimes." He mutters out and tugs his arm free. I'm so stunned by his statement that all I can do is watch him leave.

What was that suppose to mean? Gaara can't possibly think that he deserves to be treated that way. He knows it's wrong, that's why he asked Sasuke to stop hurting him, that's why they fight. If Gaara truly believed he deserved to be hurt than he wouldn't stand up for himself, he would just take it and do whatever Sasuke wanted. But Gaara still has a back bone. Sure he tried to cover up his fights with Sasuke, but at least he fights, at least he doesn't just roll over and take it. Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just hoping that Gaara hasn't fallen into being a victim. After all, he did clean after Sasuke pretty much ordered him to.

I try not to over think the whole situation, hopefully by this afternoon I'll have some answers. I go to my next class, and can hardly pay attention to the teacher droning on. I can't help but think about Gaara, about his relationship, about what's going on behind closed doors. And exactly what happens when I'm not around? Is there blatant verbal abuse and yelling when I'm not around to hear it? Not that Sasuke seems to care if I'm around or not. He seems to think that he can treat Gaara however he pleases, and that no one will do anything to stop him. Well I'm not going to let my friend be treated badly. I just have to find out a way to handle this situation without starting a big fight, and in order to do that I need to gather as much information as possible.

The teacher wraps up his lecture and I realize that I, yet again, failed to take any notes. This whole Gaara thing needs to be resolved. I can't think straight with the worry of my best friend on my mind.

With anticipation sitting heavy in my stomach along with hope, I make my way to Sakura's class. I trust my pink haired friend was able to stall Suigetsu. I race down to her math class not wanting her to wait too long, or have to stall endlessly. I run across the green lawn of the university to the math building and then run through the halls like a carless teenager. I round the corner and almost run straight into Sakura.

"Naruto, watch it!" She huffs obviously not happy, but she did manage to keep Suigetsu entertained. "This is the guy I was telling you about." Sakura says and points at me.

"Really? He's not all that cute."

I lift an eyebrow and Sakura pulls me aside while tossing an "Excuse us" over her shoulder. "So I had to come up with something to get him to stay and talk to you. He totally blew me off when I started flirting, said he was over me, and didn't like girls that played games. So I kinda told him that I was really here to get a date for my friend…you."

"What the fuck Sakura!" I yell and wave my arms at her.

"Think about it, you go out on a date with him, you can ask him whatever you want. Just play a game and get the info you need."

"You want me to seduce him?"

"Well if you put out or not that's up to you."

"I though he liked girls." I glare at Sakura, obviously she had left out some information that would have been nice to know before being thrown into this situation.

"Well he knows I like Sasuke and he told me they dated for a short time, and that I should give up on Sasuke cause he's as gay as gay can be. Doesn't change the fact that he's a total hottie and I so want to talk to him. He could be bisexual you know. I just need one conversation and—"

"Sakura stay on topic!"

"Ok, so anyway, I used that info, and decided the best way for you to get information on Sasuke is if you dated someone who dated him in the past."

"I'm not a hooker, I have some dignity!"

"Hey you told me to stall, I did that, what you do now is up to you. I guess it depends on what you want to know and how badly you want to know it."

I raise my finger and shake it angrily at her, and then look over to Suigetsu. Ok he's no Gaara but he's not bad looking…not cute like Gaara, but not ugly either. One date wouldn't hurt. Just a little bit of background on Sasuke that's all I need. After that I can figure out how to help Gaara, find how this whole thing started, and if Sasuke is really someone I should be keeping a close eye on.

Sakura drags me back to Suigetsu, and I give him a smile. "Hey I'm Naruto." I reach out my hand, and He looks me over before shaking it.

"Sakura said you were too shy to ask me out…but I don't believe we've ever met."

"Yeah…I don't want to sound like stalker, but I've seen you around and, I'm roommates with Sasuke so I've heard plenty about you. You just seem like an interesting guy, and you look so…exotic."

This seems to stroke Suigetsu's ego nicely, and he gives me a lopsided grin. "Well you're kinda cute. Tell you what, meet me tonight at Ichiraku noodle's around eight, and I'll let you treat me to dinner." He takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something down before handing it to me, and walking away. I unfold the piece of paper and see a phone number written in blue ink.

"You're welcome." Sakura says smugly.

"Yeah thank you oh so much for setting me up on a date I never wanted."

Sakura punches my arm lightly. "Next time be more specific and take the time to explain what the hell is going on, and I might not have to take drastic measures." I let out a sigh and put away the digits I just unwillingly scored.

"Well thanks anyway."

"What exactly is going on, Naruto?"

"Like I said Sasuke seems cold and distant, I just want to know about his past. I'm living with him after all." I say as casually as possible, not wanting to give Sakura the real reason.

"Ok, well I hope you get what you need from Suigetsu." She grins at me. "Have fun on your date."

"Ha, ha, thanks Sakura." I say sarcastically.

She flashes me a smile and hugs me. "I have to get back to my dorm, I'll see you later. Call me and tell me anything you find out about Sasuke, I'd love to know."

"Ok." I nod but don't mean it. I'm not going to let Sasuke hurt any of my friends, not Sakura, and especially not Gaara. Gaara deserves to be treated right, and even though I might be sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, I intend to find out about his relationship and help him. I know we're not kids, and I know Sasuke isn't a bully, this is all more serious, but that's why I'm determined. Gaara's had a hard enough life, if Sasuke is making his life even more difficult, then I'm going to stop it. I like to believe I'm not being selfish. I'm not trying to break them up. I just want to make sure Gaara isn't being taken advantage of. I promised Kankuro I would watch out for Gaara. I've watched out for him ever since I met him. It's true that I have some feelings for him, and my thoughts aren't always pure, but I'm not going to let Sasuke mistreat my friend. This is all much bigger than me and my feelings, and I can't just stand back and pretend nothing is happening. I live in the same house as Gaara and Sasuke, I'm totally aware that something is going on. Now, I don't know the specifics but I intend to find out.

I exit the math building and walk across the yard making my way back to where I parked my car. I climb in and let out a sigh. Well Sakura did help me, even if it didn't go as planned, so now I have a date. I'll have to do some homework and then get ready for that. I turn the key and start the car before pulling out and starting the thirty minute drive home.

I step into the apartment and find Gaara on the couch fast asleep. I smile for a second before my eyes land on the mark still tainting his cheek. I wish he would open up to me. I know he said he could take care of himself, but how can he expect me not to do something? Not to feel outraged on his behalf? Gaara's attitude isn't making this situation any easier to deal with. I want to help my friend, but how am I suppose to do that without him getting mad, and feeling like I'm butting in. I don't know much about domestic abuse, but I do know that the victims tend to protect the abuser, and it seems like Gaara is doing that.

That's not the way love is…I just have to make Gaara see that.

I watch as Gaara twitches in his sleep, and I frown. I step up behind the couch and continue to watch my friend face. He twitches some more but doesn't wake up. His skin looks pale and soft, which only makes the bruise stand out more. My frown deepens and I reach out to brush my hand against Gaara's cheek. I half expect him to wake up, but the red head continues to twitch and sleep. Even marred his skin is soft, and I let out a sigh. This isn't right, and I will set it right. I don't know if Sasuke is dangerous, if he'll fight me, but I hope maybe words will be enough to reason with him. I'll find out by the end of my date tonight, hopefully.

I disappear into my room, and take out one of my school books. Since I was so distracted at school today I might as well read a chapter, and try to get information from that. I read silently, and the apartment is soundless. I can't keep my attention on reading for long, and suddenly I hear the sound of the TV. It's rather loud. Gaara probably has it up loud to wake himself up fully. I put away my book and exit the room. I look at my friend out of the corner of my eye and go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I'm not all that thirsty but a part of me wants to be around Gaara, so I need an excuse.

Gaara doesn't pay attention to me, but does turn down the volume on the TV a little. "You didn't have to turn it down."

"It's ok, I'm awake." He mutters not sounding at all awake.

"Do you have to work tonight?" I ask

"Yeah, and I have some homework I need to do before then. The bathroom needs cleaning too."

"I could do that." I jump in, and come to sit next to him with my glass of water. Gaara looks at me with an unreadable face.

"No, I'll do it." Gaara looks like he's about to get up and start on his chores, but I don't want him to leave.

"I have a date tonight!" I blurt out in an attempt to keep Gaara by my side. I regret it the moment it leaves my mouth.

Gaara seems surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah my friend kind of set it up, I didn't want to be rude, but I'm not really interested." I want to make sure that Gaara knows this date isn't by choice.

"Who is it, anyone I know?" Gaara seems very fascinated and he's staring at me intently trying to look for any sign of a lie.

"Some guy named Suigetsu." I say casually, but I'm very interested in Gaara's response.

"Oh, I've met him once. I didn't know you were…into guys." Gaara mutters out and gets up off the couch, looking a little unsure of himself.

"Well I've had my fair share of experiences. I guess I can't be mad at you for not telling me, since I never told you either. Anyway how do you know him?" I say still wanting my friend to stay by my side.

"He's a friend of Sasuke's." Gaara looks at me with an emotion fluttering behind his eyes, though otherwise I'm not able to read him. "It's not like I was trying to keep a secret from you. Kankuro reacted badly when I first told him, and I didn't want the same to happen with you. Eventually he came around, but I was afraid I would lose you. You were my only friend, Naruto."

"I don't hold it against you, really. I wish you would have told me, I would have been there for you. I could have related." We could have been together…of course I didn't add that part. Instead I only look deeply into my best friend's eyes and hope that maybe somehow he could read my mind. After a long pause I give him a big grin. "So what's your impression of Suigetsu? I don't really know him."

Gaara shrugs a little and starts to walk towards the bathroom slowly. "He seemed ok, a little too loud for my taste."

"I'm too loud for you too, but you still put up with it."

"I suppose I can only put up with one loud mouth then." Gaara says in a monotone, though it was obviously a joke, and he walks away to clean the bathroom. I can't help but smile. It wasn't a deep conversation, but I feel happy about it. In a way Gaara sees me as special, and that makes me feel good. Of course he's special to me, and that's why I'll suck it up and go out tonight, in hopes that I'll get information on Sasuke.

I finish my glass of water and go back into my room to try and do some reading. Once Gaara is done with the bathroom I'll have to sadly dirty it up, by taking a shower. It might not be a real date but I don't want to give a bad impression, so a shower and nice clothes will be great.

I go to my closet to pick out some suitable date clothes. I don't want anything to fancy, but I don't want to look like a bum either. I settle on an orange v-neck and some khakis.


End file.
